De salchichas y rollers
by Nathalie.S
Summary: ¿Desde cuándo las salchichas hablan y poseen una sonrisa encantadora?


**De salchichas y rollers**

**Minato N. / Kushina U.**

**.**

**.**

Sumary: _¿Desde cuándo las salchichas hablan y poseen una sonrisa encantadora?_

Notas del autor_: Creo que estoy obsesionada con los viernes y el MinaKushi, e.e_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Y si! ¡Es viernes, viernes de la puta madre, de libertad y etcéteras! Y mientras Kushina alza las manos en símbolo de victoria, piensa que merece un trofeo por ser una especie de gladiadora que ha pasado por las fosas de Kurenai sensei sin una sola F durante la semana. Son las 3:30 con cinco segundos y las puertas de los salones se encuentran atascadas de adolescentes que solo quieren salir de esa carcelera llamado escuela. Aunque claro, luego viene el odioso lunes y, sin juicio premeditado ni sentencia salvo la matrícula estudiantil, los ex reclusos regresan a sus celdas para alivio de sus padres y disgusto de los maestros. ¡AH!, la vida es tan sublime.

–Te veo el lunes, kushina –se despide Mikoto con una de esas sonrisas que a Kushina se le antojan elegantísimas. Toda ella con su perfección Uchiha. Aun cuando tenga la cara manchada de pintura y el cabello hecho un hongo de paja, ella siempre lucirá femenina. Y no puede odiarla, sino ¿A quién podría llamar mejor amiga? Después de todo, Mikoto era muy distinta a su novio caradeestreñido Fugaku y toda su familia, que de paso la odiaban (así que tiene sentido odiarla de regreso, ¿no?).

– ¡Hasta luego Mikoto! –responde mientras ata las cuerdas de sus rollers. La morena sonríe y menciona algo acerca de una cita con Fugaku y Kushina se pierde en el nombre del estreñido y tapa sus oídos porque cree que va a vomitar. Mikoto, un poco ofendida le dice un par de cosas que la pelirroja no escucha y se va al fondo del salón para hablar con su enamorado mientras esperan que la multitud de masa humaba despeje la salida.

Pero Kushina no es precisamente una persona paciente y, con un par de puños y patadas logra salir del salón. Brinca de alegría repentina y con la mochila de rana atada a su cintura, empieza a rollear por los pasillos de la "carceleta" hasta llegar al portón. Gira un par de veces y agarrándose del poste de la salida, da una vuelta hacia la vereda que la saca de esa prisión.

– ¡Lo logré tebbane! – Y sonríe sin importarle la mosca que entra a su boca, porque recuerda la apuesta que había hecho con su padre acerca de salir invicta durante la semana y ahora que es viernes y sin ninguna nota roja, sabe que tendrá un suculento plato de ramen para la cena. Rico y delicioso ramen acompañando de la expresión de su padre ante su derrota.

Y mientras iba pensando en los condimentos (importantísimos condimentos) que el viejo Teguchi le pondría a su plato por el primer cupón del mes, siente como la vereda se hace resbalosa y como su cabeza termina chocando contra una masa dura con olor a plástico. Su trasero besa el piso y ella, con los ojos entrecerrados, ve una silueta agacharse.

– ¿Estás bien?

Parpadea un par de veces y piensa que tal vez esté muerta, o peor aún, que se ha vuelto loca. ¿Desde cuándo las salchichas hablan y poseen una sonrisa encantadora?

–Lo siento mucho, ¿Eres Kushina cierto?  
– ¿Qu-Cómo sabes mi nombre salchicha parlante?

El extraño ser parpadea un par de veces con expresión confundida. No sabe si preocuparse o reír, o tal vez las dos cosas.

–Eh…soy tu compañero de clases –le responde, la chica lo observa como si fuera una clase de fantasma. – Estoy en tu clase de karate–le aclara con la sonrisa que a Kushina la emboba como a un zombie.

– ¿De verdad? – pregunta con un tono tan bajo que el chico no sabe si le estaba hablando a él o a ella misma

Y Kushina se soba los ojos y la verdad se le aclara con canticos de ópera y luces amarillentas de radiación. Quien diría que un poco de polvo en los ojos podría funcionar como un fuerte alucinógeno.

–Uhm… ¿Eres el amigo del idiota de Fugaku? –Pregunta luego de reconocer ese cabello alborotado, sin esas gafas y la repelente presencia del Uchiha. El chico sonríe.  
–Sí, soy Mina-  
–Minato, el chico afemin- digo el chico de la clase de karate –se corrige avergonzada. Tenía que controlar esos apodos, pueden ser muy incómodos.

El rubio asiente y le ofrece su mano a la pelirroja. Ella algo dudosa (no confía en los hombres disfrazados) la toma y con un rápido apretón, la levanta del suelo. Kushina, no queriendo evidenciar más sus mejillas coloreadas y el hormigueo que empieza a sentir porque él aun no suelta su mano, lo empuja con brusquedad (como si eso no fuera obvio).

– ¿Estás bien? podría darte un vale para dos en la tienda...ya sabes trabajar como salchicha gigante tiene sus privilegios  
– Claro, ¡ttebane! –responde agitada mientras coge el boleto. –Adiós Min-Namizake

Y con la cara roja como el tomate (haciendo honor a su apodo) se va patinando. Confundir a un chico –Amigo del idiota Uchiha– con una salchicha parlante, ¡Qué locura! (Aunque ese disfraz resultaba tan real que debía de tener cuidado cada vez que se tropezara con la gente). Sin embargo, hay algo que no cuadra aquí. Kushina no entiende como la vereda estaba mojada si había un sol de los mil demonios tostándole la piel.

No contaba con que Minato le había echado el ojo hace un tiempo y había ideado este encuentro de una manera u otra.

* * *

Mientras pensaba en comida y lo fabuloso que son los viernes se me ocurrió esta historia media romántica, creo haha  
Saludos!


End file.
